With Or Without You
by Random-Girl87
Summary: Based on X Factor. Dermot and Diana Vickers Love Story. M rated again :D Hints of other couples in there too : Please read :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all. This is my new story of X Factor's Presenter "Dermot O'Leary" and Contestant "Diana Vickers" **

**Now i had already written this but OMG anyone see Derm hug her and pull her back to kiss her!! My laptop is still broken atm i'm hoping it will be fixed in the next week or so *fingers crossed* so updates might be slow. But anyways hope you like and enjoy. I gotta loads of ideas for this. **

**Diana & Dermot – Dinamot**

**With Or Without You**

**Chapter 1**

Diana was staring of into space again. She couldn't believe the way her life had turned out since she'd auditioned for x factor. She'd met the most amazing people and had the best mentor. Above all that, she was highly popular on the show – which was a bonus.

She was waiting for Cheryl to come and tell her what song she'd be performing on Saturday's show this time. The theme was love songs and whilst there was many love songs out there and had been for the last century or whatever – not all of them matched her rare and spectacular voice. Cheryl headed into Diana's room, in a short cut of dress and looked gorgeous as always.

"Hiya, Diana. You alright?" She asked in her strong accent. Diana nodded and got up to hug her mentor. "I suppose your wandering what song you're having this weekend eh?" Diana nodded again and Cheryl grinned. She got what appeared to be a clipboard and said: "Now there seems to be a change of plan-"

"What do you mean, Chez?" Diana asked, her stomach beginning to swirl as if she was about to be delivered bad news. Cheryl took note of this.

"Its nothing bad, my sweets." She let out a high pitched giggle and Diana was able to breathe again. "Simon just wants to try this new exercise." Cheryl rolled her eyes and Diana let out a little giggle. "Something about controlling your emotions, I think he said?" Diana looked at Cheryl confused, what did that have to do with performing? Although in a way, she guessed it did. You know, you don't want to start blubbing on stage do you? "Anyways, I think its just a way for Simon to go on a date with Ruth!" Diana burst out laughing and clutched her stomach.

"Wait – a date?" Diana asked, confused. Cheryl rolled her eyes again and nodded.

"Don't ask." She said, her accent coming out strong again. She lined her pen down the list and began muttering to herself. "What a surprise, it appears Simon's with Ruth." The girls giggled together and then Cheryl looked at her clipboard once again. "Alex is with Austin. Bless, I think Austin was quite nervous. Alex comes on a bit strong some times." Diana, smiled timidly. The laughter of the dates had been short lived as she realised there was a chance she may get partnered up with Eoughan, he was a nice lad and sure had the hots for her but she wasn't interested. It didn't help that everyone partnered them together all the time because their ages were so close. "Laura is with me…" Cheryl continued and it appeared Cheryl was now haunting a faint blush on her usual tanned cheeks. Diana raised her eyebrow at this, knowing full well of Laura's crush for Cheryl. What a coincidence.

"Who am I with?" Diana couldn't contain it no longer knowing there was a chance she may get with Eoughan, she needed to know now so that she could come with a fool-proof plan about her being ill.

"Sorry, Di. I'm rambling on aren't I?" Cheryl's eyes skimmed her clipboard until she came across Diana's name. "Now you, Young lady." Cheryl started, pointing her ball point pen at Diana. "Was extremely difficult. We was at first going to have you with one of the JLS boys but we thought cause there's four of them it would be much funnier them going on a date with each other. I was going to have Rachel but we put her with Daniel instead. We haven't actually put you with on of the finalists, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Was all Diana said. She felt her mood deflate. Was she going to be the odd one out?

"So, I came up with someone else and he is much a part of this show as the finalists and judges really. Your going on a date with Dermot is that okay Diana?" Diana blushed as she thought about her leaning over the table and acting as if she was a couple with Dermot O'Leary. "Diana is that okay?" Diana didn't answer; it had appeared she had gone of in a world of her own. "Diana? Diana?" Cheryl gave her a little nudge.

"Huh? You say something Cheryl?" Diana asked politely, trying to ignore the fact she's been thinking about Dermot. Cheryl shook her head.

"So, Dermot should pick you up around…" Cheryl looked at her watch. "Eight okay?" Diana nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Okay, well I have no idea what Dermot's like on a date but act and dress like you would on a normal date okay?"

"Sure." Diana replied, already excited. She was so thankful she hadn't been partnered up with Eoughan.

----

"Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say, I'm better of that way…" Diana sang to the piano that was being played as she sung her heart out. She loved that song so much, she wasn't so sure if it was right for her voice but whenever was a song? Every show she'd managed to make the song her own and with praise from the judges. Once Diana had finished with her song and practice she had exactly 3 hours to make herself look hot and sexy, like she would any date. Think of it as any normal date. Diana thought. How on earth was she supposed to do that? Its hard to be your 'normal self' when your around Dermot O'Leary.

Diana continued to think this way as she stepped into the shower, she washed herself clean, wrapping a fluffy towel round her small body. She blow dried her hair straight and got out all the make up she had brought with her since she'd moved into the 'X Factor Palace'. She had no idea what to wear let alone what make up to put on. "Dress like you normally would". Diana repeated in her head.

"But you can't dress normally when you're on a fucking date with Dermot O'Fucking Leary!!" Diana screamed aloud. She headed towards her closet, threw open her doors in an angry manner. She looked at her arrangements of dresses. That was a little to fancy, right? Considering it wasn't a real date and all. She sighed, she couldn't really wear trousers either which meant she'd have to settle on a skirt. Diana shuddered at the fact that none of her skirts went anywhere near knee length.

She finally settled on a plain black skirt and a simple tank top, she would wear a bolero or something over the top. She didn't even know where her and Dermot were going. She decided to straighten her hair completely as everyone had always seen her hair with the 'messed up look'. Why not shock Dermot? That would certainly cause a few giggles for her.

She did her make up simple and classy and sprayed some perfume. Not that Dermot would be smelling her or anything. After all it wasn't a proper date.

When her clock struck eight, Diana immediately fell into the pattern of pacing down her small but very elegant room. She was nervous – why was she nervous? It wasn't even a real date just a test of some kind. Sure, Dermot was attractive and very good looking but it wasn't like she fancied him. Right?

Okay, so when she would head round to Cheryl's house to practice and she would see him there- due to the fact that Cheryl and Dermot were such good friends, the sight of him would make her heart race a little faster and when she was about to go on stage, after he'd just announced her and he would whisper 'good luck' in her ear, his whispery breath on her would send shiver shocks through her body, constantly until she was far away from him.

The time Diana felt the most awkward and yet comfortable at the same time was when her and Dermot were alone - truly alone. Whether Cheryl and just popped to the shop or Laura had gone to Cheryl about her singing or something. Diana was mostly silent when she was around Dermot and it seemed whenever he was near her she pictured them hugging or a close bond type picture in her mind. When she felt Dermot next to her, his hand on her wrist, his arm round her shoulder she would get a sudden picture in her mind of her and Dermot cuddled up together in bed. But that didn't mean she liked him, liked him. Did it? Diana sighed and waited for the knock on her door.

----

Dermot headed up the finely, polished stairs, a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Well he had to give Diana something regardless of whether it was a real date or not.

He walked straight up to Diana's door and placed his hand which had curled into a fist, hesitating he wondered whether he should knock. Well he had to get her out somehow! He dropped his hand to his side. What was the chances he was going to get with Diana? On the date, he meant. Though of course, thoughts of getting with Diana in a loving, romantic maybe sexual way didn't shock him. He'd thought about them plenty of times already. Especially at night.

Dermot slowly walked away from the door, heading back towards the stairs. What was he doing? Dermot turned back around and headed back to the door – this time with more confidence although he had to admit not much. He raised his hand again just like before but this time he dropped it quicker. He made his way back to the stairs. He thanked God that no one was in the house to see his little charade and that they had all gone out on their 'dates' already. Damn him and his stupid schedule not allowing him to spend more time with Diana. He marched up to Diana's door for the first time and before he could talk himself out of it, knocked hard and loud. Diana jumped at the harsh sound and put her hand over her heart – although it had nothing to do with the fact that someone had just knocked on her door, more likely because of who it was…

Diana opened her door, in one swift movement. Dermot stood in a smart yet casual suit, it looked good on him. Very good. Dermot had raised an eyebrow at Diana. Gosh she looks stunning, Dermot thought. Dermot handed her the flowers, which she gladly took, an unfaltering smile plastered on her face.

"Aw, thanks Derm." Diana said, taking the flowers and placing them in an empty vase already filled with water. Diana, still grinning headed over to Dermot and placed a light kiss on her cheek as if on instinct. She blushed when she realised what she'd done and he too felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Erm…shall we go?" Diana asked, shattering the silence that seemed to have formed. Dermot nodded, seeming to have lost his voice. He placed out his arm and Diana giggled as she took it.

"You look beautiful by the way." Dermot told her, Diana smiled sweetly at him but not before placing another sweet kiss on his cheek.

**Review? Please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chap 2. Hope you like:D**

**Chapter 2**

Diana drummed her fingers on the table, waiting for her food to come; her fingers were almost rhythmic the way they tapped on the tabletop. Dermot took a sip of his drink and then placed it back down. Approximately twenty seconds later he had picked his glass back up and was taking another sip.

"Your meal, madam." The waiter said his French accent think and placed a plate of food in front of Diana. "And yours sir." The waiter spoke again, placing a different plate of food in front of Dermot.

"Thanks." Dermot and Diana said at the same time, which caused Diana to burst into a fit of giggles, Dermot chuckled and the waiter – thinking Diana was laughing at him 'Huffed' and stormed back into the kitchen, muttering in French. Once Diana had calmed down a little bit, she took a sip of water and looked up at Dermot who was still grinning at her.

"What?" Diana asked curiously. She placed a hand on her cheek and felt the heat rushing through her. Dermot shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied, still not taking his eyes of Diana.

--

Once the awkwardness had past, it seemed that Diana had more in common with Dermot then what she thought. Same taste in music – well sort of. Whilst Diana loved 60's style music, Dermot hated it. Dermot loved horror, sicky movies, Diana hated them. Dermot preferred Haagan Daaz and Diana much preferred Ben and Jerry's.

"You know I never really got the whole idea of tonight!" Diana stated, she'd finished her food sometime ago and yet she didn't want the night to end at least not yet. Dermot looked at her, puzzled at what she meant. "You know "control your emotions" I mean how does that tie in to a date?" Dermot chuckled and shrugged.

"I was just as confused as you were when Simon told me!" Diana grinned and let out a giggle. "I think it was just a chance for Simon to get with Ruth in all honesty." Dermot stated but stopped smiling when Diana gasped.

"Oh my god that's exactly what Cheryl said!" She began out of control giggling and slammed her hand on the table, Dermot laughed along with her but abruptly stopped when he saw people staring at them.

"Diana?" He coughed but Diana didn't stop. "Diana…" He repeated, she slowly lifted up her head and looked at him, her mouth still twitching.

"Sorry…" Diana murmured beneath her breath, all the laughter had evaporated from her system and was now replaced with embarrassment – she'd just laughed like a complete loser, making a fool out of herself…in front of Dermot. Diana cringed at what Dermot must think of her now, when she had mustered all her courage and her eyes flickered up at his face, he looked quite amused. Diana wanted to just bang her head on the table right there and then but she figured that would make her look even more of dumbass so she refrained herself from doing so. Dermot chuckled again, God she's so cute when she's embarrassed, Dermot thought. Diana's cheeks went a darker shade of red when she noticed Dermot staring at her.

"Come on lil' Miss Giggle – Lets get you home." Dermot stood up, they'd paid for the bill when they'd finished eating, he held out his arm and Diana clasped her hand round his own.

Once they were outside the restaurant Dermot dropped his and Diana's hands but before Diana had a chance to complain, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked down the high street and just when Dermot was about to hail for a cab, Diana's expression turned to a pout.

"But I don't want to go home yet." She moaned like a seven-year old. Dermot chuckled and looked at her, he lifted her chin up and bent down as if to reach her height.

"I don't want Cheryl yelling at me!" Dermot's voice was so low, it almost came out as a whisper, he truly thought he'd upset Diana and he did not want that.

"Yeah I know." Diana grumbled, she then looked up at Dermot her eyes filled with…desire? For Dermot? Diana shivered at the idea – not in an 'oh my god I cant ever like Dermot' way it just came as a shock that she could possibly have feelings for the man that was announcing her on stage every Saturday night.

"Hey, why don't I come in with you?" Dermot said, his voice filled with question. Diana's eyes filled with confusion this time.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Dermot blushed at the idea of having to explain what he meant.

"I meant the night doesn't have to end, I might have to take you home but that doesn't mean I have to leave…" He raised his eyebrow awaiting her reaction. Diana's confused lips went into a full-blown grin. She leapt onto Dermot, wrapping her delicate arms around his neck.

"Oh, I'd love that Dermot." Diana whispered against his neck, making him shiver with delight. Dermot grinned whilst Diana continued to hug him, unwilling to let go. He checked his watch to see it was already 11:30 and they had the show tomorrow night.

"Come on then. Although we've probably got to be quiet as Cheryl's probably sleeping. You know what Cheryl's like the night before the live show.

"Not if she's with Laura…" Diana muttered under her breath.  
"Sorry, what?" Dermot asked, not catching what she had said. Diana turned her head and grinned at Dermot and he shrugged his shoulders. He'd wrapped his arm around Diana again and hailed for a cab.

--

Diana flipped out her key and shoved it through the keyhole, opening the door as quietly as she could. She stepped aside and let Dermot walk past her. She tiptoed herself into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" Diana whispered, completely over the top which made Dermot chuckle aloud. Diana hastily but her palm over his mouth, not even thinking about it. Dermot immediately stopped. Diana felt herself stop breathing as she felt how smooth his lips were beneath her hand and yet how rough his face seemed, his day old stubble scratching at her skin. She loved it when he had stubble – she found it so attractive.

It seemed Dermot's breathing had gotten heavier over the last seven seconds or so. Diana's soft skin was sending him into a frenzy. Dermot flickered his eyes at Diana's, whose were staring at him intently. He inched his face closer to her, only a slight movement, afraid she didn't want that. Diana moved her face a little closer to his and Dermot felt a surge of relief, he moved his face so that now his lips were just above Diana's.

"Oh shit!" Cheryl's strong accent called out and Diana and Dermot immediately pulled apart. Cheryl's voice shattering their moment and making Diana jump so much she had to put her hand over her heart. Diana turned from Dermot, her cheeks already forming a heat-warming blush. She peaked round the door and saw light from underneath the living room door. Diana sighed – she had almost kissed Dermot! What the bloody hell was she thinking? Weren't there like rules against that or something. Diana headed towards the living room, feeling Dermot's gaze upon her neck. She opened the door and saw Cheryl sweeping up broken shards of glass in her hands transferring them to the bin. She smiled at the innocent reason that had interrupted her and Dermot 'almost' kissing. Diana turned to the sofa and in one swift movement covered her eyes in shock. She gasped loudly.

"Gosh, I am so sorry!" Laura squealed and Cheryl turned to see Diana standing there, her eyes covered but her mouth wide open. She dropped the glass and felt blood seeping from her hand. She didn't look though and looked at Laura to make sure she was putting on her top.

"Oh, Diana! What are you doing here!" Cheryl asked quickly as if to distract Diana from what she saw – too late for that.

"Erm…Dermot just b-brought me home." Diana replied, trying extremely hard to close her mouth. By now Laura was dressed.

"Oh no, Chez. Your hand!" Diana winced at the nickname Laura had accommodated Cheryl. When she muttered something about this happening to Dermot, she never thought it would actually happen, knowing full well of Laura's feelings for Cheryl she just never realised the feelings were returned.

"Are you okay?" Diana stiffened as she heard Dermot's voice behind her. Cheryl nodded and Laura's cheeks turned so red she could have been passed up for someone playing in pantomime. Dermot glanced at the blood on Cheryl's hand. "Cheryl are you okay? Come on we need to sought that out." Dermot said, flicking on the light and looking through the cupboards for a First Aid Kit.

Once Dermot had cleaned up Cheryl's wound and bandaged up her hand, they were all standing there in the kitchen. Each refusing to make a sound. Cheryl leaned upon Laura for support, refusing to look at Diana and cringing every time she felt the girl look at her. Diana looked at everything except Dermot whilst he did the exact the opposite, looking at only Diana.

"Well, that was interesting." Cheryl stated, breaking the silence. Diana let out a small giggle and Laura wrapped an arm around Cheryl's waist. Dermot grinned but didn't say anything, his eyes didn't move either. He'd almost kissed Diana! Were TV presenters allowed to do that? Not that he'd really care. He could kiss whomever he fucking well wanted. "So…" Cheryl continued. Everyone then (Including Dermot, who had finally managed to move his eyes away from the beauty standing only a small distance away from him) looked at Cheryl. "I say we go watch a movie! Who's with me?" Cheryl grinned and stuck out her hand. Laura sighed and rolled her eyes. Diana grinned happily and Dermot managed a nod, his eyes already making there way back to look at something or someone else…

--

Laura and Cheryl cuddled up together, Laura leaning her head on Cheryl's chest, Cheryl smoothing out and playing with Laura's hair. Across from them Diana was all huddled up to Dermot, hiding herself away from the mass murderer that seemed intent on scaring her. Dermot had chuckled when Diana through herself on him but nevertheless did not complain. Dermot's hands were also stroking and playing with Diana's hair, which she found comforting. Sooner or later, Diana had fallen asleep upon Dermot's chest, Dermot found her presence awfully soothing, like she belonged there. With him and only him. When the credits rolled, Cheryl nudged Laura and they both stood up, they both stilled their movements however when they laid their eyes on Diana and Dermot. Dermot was too drifting of but managed to look at the girls accusingly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cheryl said, shrugging her shoulders. "You too, just look so adorable together." She smiled and Laura left the room a low laugh on her lips. Laura soon returned with a blanket and held it up in front of Dermot, her eyebrow raised.

"What's that for?"

"Well we're not going to let you get cold, Derm!" Laura answered and placed it over the both of them. Dermot already had his legs on the sofa, which were hanging of the edge of the sofa. He looked extremely uncomfortable and probably was but he didn't dare move or disrupt Diana in anyway.

"Night, Derm." Cheryl muttered, kissing him on the forehead. She placed her hand on Laura's arm, stopping her. "Where do you think your going?"

"Erm…to my room?"  
"Oh no you don't. You're coming to bed with me!" Cheryl and Laura both grinned and exited the room.

"Night, girls." Dermot muttered into no one in particular. His hands still soothing and feasting in Diana's hair. "Night Diana. …I Love you."

**Awwww, Review!!??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello and welcome to the X Factor. Your Saturday night starts here!" Dermot beamed into one of many cameras that were in front of him. God, he hated saying that every Saturday, he felt like such a fool. "Man, times flown fast as we are already on Week 4!" The crowd roared with cheers and laughter. "You have said goodbye to Bad Lashes, JLS and Daniel." A.K.A the shit ones Dermot thought to himself. "With only nine remaining acts performing tonight you are going to have to make a choice again tonight. Who stays…and who goes." Dermot's cool grin suddenly turned serious for show. "Now, each act tonight has worked excessively hard this week as the competition is getting harder and harder by the week." The crowd cheered again. "First of the night, the girls – Cheryl?" Dermot turned and the camera changed to Cheryl dazzling the audience with her smile.

"First of the night, its my gorgeous Laura White." Dermot blushed at the reminder of 'my gorgeous Laura White' remembering what he and Diana had walked into last week. The lights dimmed and the spacious room was filled with Laura's soft yet booming voice.

--

"You know there's something I like about you Laura. I haven't quite figured it out yet but I love you and I loved that performance. Well done." Simon grinned into the camera and Laura murmured her thanks into the microphone. "I love her more!" Cheryl thought as if she was a six year old sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah you know. I completely agree with Simon. I love you and that performance. That was a fantastic performance." Danni said, grinning all the way.

"Oh fuck of, Danni." Cheryl thought, she couldn't stand her fellow judge. Fake Bitch.

"I thought you did well, Laura. Not sure I like the outfit but otherwise you did good." Laura was wearing a tight dress – which Cheryl picked out for her. Cheryl raised her eyebrow at Louis.

"I love the outfit, thank you very much, Louis. I mean I know you don't have very good taste in women's clothing-" She eyed Louis's outfit. "And it appears you don't have good taste in men's clothes either." The crowd roared at her comment.

"So, good comments there Laura." Dermot said after Cheryl had praised her act. Laura nodded and considering how loud she sings in the performance she had suddenly gone quiet and timid. "What do you want to say?" He had his hand on her arm in a friendly way like he did with all his acts.

"Yeah, I'm so happy with all the comments. Louis I'm sorry you didn't like the dress but otherwise I'm really glad with my performance."

"Well done. Ladies and gentlemen, Laura!" Laura grinned to the audience and walked of the stage.

"Okay, we've had Girl Band, Austin, Ruth, Scott, Alexandra and now its time for the last of the girls. Cheryl?" Dermot grinned, he was shivering with excitement. Diana was next and he couldn't wait to see her performance. She was his favourite and not just cause he had feelings for her.

"Thank you Dermot. This is a girl who has the most unique voice of the competition. Its my Diana Vickers." Cheryl smirked into the camera that was now filming her she couldn't wait to hear what the other judges had to say. This was going to be Diana's best performance yet.

Diana stood in the centre of the stage, over a thousand pairs of eyes looking up at her, wowed by her and no doubt more back home. She raised the microphone softly up to her chin her voice would be projected. She was singing the acoustic version of _Don't Tell Me_ by _Avril Lavigne_.

"_I'm gonna ask you to stop, I thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset. Really upset…_" Diana sang the soft ballad, hearing her voice echo the stage. "_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you? This time. Did you think that it was something I was gonna do? And cry. Don't try to tell me what to do. Don't try to tell me what to say. Your better of that way…_" Diana breathed and dropped her hand by her side; her previous concentrated expression had now turned into a grin. She extremely proud of the performance she had just given.

"Diana! Diana! Diana!" Louis tried to make her hear him over the crowds of people that were screaming behind him. "I thought you were amazing, that was the best performance you've ever done. The best performance of the night!"

"Thank you!" Diana said, into the microphone. She was wandering where the hell Dermot was. Wasn't he supposed to be on the stage with her right now?

"Dianaaaaaa!" Danni screamed over the still-screaming crowds. "That was amazing! I tell you if you're not in the final there is something wrong with public!" She giggled but underneath was furious. Shit! How the fuck is one of my acts going to win now?

"Diana, that was…" Simon trailed off and Diana suddenly looked frightened. The public like it! Louis and Danni liked it? So why couldn't Simon? "That was…amazing! Fantastic. You have amazing star quality. I think…you're the one to beat in this competition." He said, grinning which was rare so he must have liked it.

"Diana. I am so proud of you. You were a little star tonight and I agree you have to be in the final!" Cheryl grinned.

"Wow. That was brilliant and you've had great comments!" Out of nowhere, Dermot was by her side. It made her jump a little but her heart steadied a little bit when she felt his hand drop to her back.

"Yeah, I am so happy with that performance and to hear those review from the judges is…breath taking. I'm so glad they liked it."

"Well I thought that was pretty good." He chuckled and Diana grinned. "If you want to vote for Diana you know the number." When Dermot was finished, he kissed Diana on the cheek and watched her walk away.

--

"The phones have been ringing off the hooks as you have been voting for the act you want to stay the most. And in no particular order the act going through to the next round is…" Dermot paused for dramatic effect. "LAURA!" Laura jumped up and down screaming with Cheryl. Cheryl had to stop herself from kissing her right there. "The next act going through is…AUSTIN!"

The crowds cheered after the acts they loved were going through on after the other.

"Three acts are left but which two will be in the sing off?" The camera went to the three acts that were quivering with fear at the prospect of going home before the competition ended. "Girl Band…Eoughan…and…" The camera eased in on each act. "Diana…" Diana felt a tear slid down her cheek. She'd thought she'd done so well. "The last act who will be definitely in the show next week is…DIANA!" Diana jumped up and screamed just like Laura had this time more forceful as all the tenseness she had felt was going away. "After the break Girl Band and Eoughan will be singing one more time for you and for the judges. I'll see you in just a few minutes.

Holly Whiloughby was taking over the next part of X Factor has she had been recently complaining obsessively to Simon about not presenting enough so Dermot offered her the chance to present the bottom two performance. Dermot saw Diana over by the snack table; he noticed she was slightly shivering. But then what did she expect wearing such a …shot dress. Dermot coughed when he realised just how short the dress was. He headed up too Diana who was gazing off and staring out the window. He came up behind her, gripping her shoulders lightly.

"BOO!" Dermot yelled causing several other people to look at him and then turn their attention off somewhere else. Diana had screamed and turned around so quick it made her head spin.

"Dermot!" She moaned when she saw who it was. He chuckled and she grumbled again. "That wasn't funny!"

"Really? Huh, weird I could have sworn I laughed…" He replied, deciding to play dumb.

"Dermot!" Diana grumbled, smacking him hard on the chest – well she thought it was hard but it appeared to not affect Dermot in the slightest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She laid her head upon his chest, loving the feel but then having a sudden brain wave. "Oh my god! Dermot!" She smacked him again.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose! Making me think I was going to be in the bottom two…" She pouted and Dermot felt a huge thump in his chest.

"Damn, and I thought I was acting so well…" He chuckled and noticed Diana's lips twitching but she refused to cave. "Okay, I'm sorry. Did you honestly think you would be in the bottom two? You are amazing and the best." He grinned and Diana couldn't help but grin too.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Dermot replied, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Right guys, you know the deal. Britain's worried about the citizens health and well…Louis needs to lose a few pounds!" Simon said and everyone present laughed. "Today is jam packed today of loads of 'fun' things to do."

"I thought Simon didn't do fun!" Laura giggled to Diana, which in turn made her chuckle.

"We will be running, Basketball, Badminton, Tag Rugby and if you do good we'll dip in the pool for a bit. Okay?" Everybody nodded, the contestants in their trackies. "Lets get going then."

"Wait for us!!!" A voice whined from a distance. "Oh no, they are going to leave without us! Slow down I can't run in high heels!"

Everyone turned around to see Dermot and of course Cheryl in the high heels running up towards them. Simon stood stony faced – not at all impressed, Louis looked as if he didn't know what the hell was going on. Laura and Diana were trying extremely hard not to fall to the ground in laughter.

"Oh my god, look at the way her boobs jump up and down!" Laura whispered to Diana.

"Oh sorry, I'm late!" Cheryl said through gasps of air. The other contestants were giving it all they could to just not collapse at that time whereas Laura was just staring. Diana made her way over to Dermot who appeared as if the long distance run had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Would you like some water?" Her voice came out of nowhere and startled him. He looked up at Diana and grinned.

"No thanks sweetheart, I'm fine." Diana's face fell.

"But – you – you just ran like 6 miles!" Diana exclaimed. Dermot looked at her confused and then fell about laughing.

"It was about 30 metres Diana."

"Well, I can hardly run 30 cm!" Diana huffed, folding her arms. Dermot raised his eyebrow.

"And I work out – a lot." He added.

"Yeah, I can tell…" She muttered, praying to God he hadn't heard it. She assumed he hadn't as he was doing his stretches no longer looking at her.

--

"No don't throw to me!! Ahhh-" Cheryl fell on the floor, the ball bouncing to the corner of the large, plain room. "I told you not to throw it to me!" Eoughan chuckled.

"Sorry Cheryl. Gut instinct." Cheryl groaned and Laura – missing the ball, which resulted in complaints from the Alex and Austin – ran over to Cheryl helping her up and pecking her on the cheek. Diana made 'ahh' sounds and grinned to herself but soon after she was on the floor.

"Ow." Diana grumbled, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern, yet there was a faint chuckle to his voice. Diana nodded but still scowled. Dermot took his hand and stroked it softly on her forehead; Diana removed her hand so he could touch all of her head. His skin was so soft, so cold pressed upon her warmth.

"Why don't you and me sit this one out?" Dermot asked and Diana could only manage a small smile. Dermot held out his hand, which Diana gladly took. They both stood up and Dermot wrapping his arm round her waist directed her to the chairs.

Cheryl and Laura leaned against the wall, looking directly at Diana and Dermot together, not even bothering to make it look like they weren't looking at them – they were too busy staring at each other anyway.

"Aww look at them, Cheryl. They are so adorable together." Laura said in a half-whisper.

"I know." Cheryl stated, already fully aware of the attraction that lay between them. When were they going to wake up and realise their feelings for each other were shared?

"Aw, just look at the way Dermot's staring at her!"

"Oh and the way he just touched her hand!" The girls squealed and giggled together.

"Girls!" Simon bellowed, automatically stopping them, he moved his head in a slight movement to the right and Laura and Cheryl headed right back the game. Simon looked at Diana and Dermot together and sighed, he strolled over to them.

"What's the problem here?" Simon stood in front of them, arms folded, a scowl plastered across his face. Diana and Dermot looked up at him, shattering their moment, Diana looked as if she thought Simon was going to eat or something. She shivered at the thought and Dermot immediately put his hands over Diana's as if to soothe her. Simon rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem Diana?" She shook her head.

"Erm…I fell and I was just sitting out for a few minutes. I'll join in, in a minute." She replied uneasily. Simon scowled again and looked at his watch.

"There's only ten minutes left. You might as well not bother getting back in. I take it you'll be sitting out to, Dermot?" Simon stared at him, almost glaring. Dermot pretended to have not noticed it.

"Yeah – If that's okay?" Simon merely nodded and walked away. Diana managed to breathe again.

"Oh my god…I thought he was going to kill me!" Dermot chuckled; wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Diana instinctively lent her head on his shoulder.

"I take it sport isn't your strong suit then?" Dermot asked after a long five minutes. Diana shook her head.

"You're joking aren't ya? Have you seen me run?" She sat up and focused all her attention on him. "I think…in almost every P.E. Lesson I was the last to be picked, the one with the worst score and oh my god the bleep test! Don't even get me started on that!" Dermot laughed, blocking out the game and the noise that was going on around them. "Oh but I was good at swimming! The one thing, I was – am a pretty good swimmer." Dermot coughed as an image of Diana in a bathing suit came into mind.

"Hmm…yeah. Erm…can imagine that." Dermot replied, nervously. Diana gave him a weird expression but ignored his reaction. They sat in silence again until Simon blew a whistle and they both made their way over to them.

"Alright guys, you did …okay." Simon said, that was as close as he could get to a compliment. "Right onto the running!" Everybody groaned.

"Simon, cant we rest?" Dannii asked almost falling to the floor.

"You can rest while we walk to the field." Simon pointed out. "Come on!" Everyone moaned and grumbled but nevertheless followed Simon outside.

--

"On your marks get set…GO!" Simon shouted and Alex and Ruth made their way to the finish line as quickly as they possibly could. Alexandra crossed the finish line just seconds before Ruth did. Alexandra jumped up and down in joy.

Cheryl looked at the running track in disgust.

"So let me get this straight – you want me…to run up and down…that?" Simon nodded. "Are you sure?" Everybody giggled and nodded along with Simon. Cheryl shrugged her shoulders and took of her shoes. "You must be mad!" She muttered. Cheryl and Laura both took their places and began running. Cheryl squealed as she felt the mixture of grass and mud beneath her feet. She was going to give up but then she realised she was in the lead and Laura was no longer in front of her. Cheryl grinned to herself. See, she wasn't so blonde after all. Cheryl abruptly stopped grinning when she felt some arms around her waist grabbing her and pushing her on the floor. Laura fell on top of her, giggling to herself.

"Laura!" Cheryl shouted in horror. "How could you? I was winning!" Laura scoffed and shook her head.

"No you weren't. I just decided to drop behind you – to make you think you were winning." Before Cheryl could protest, Laura pressed her thin lips on Cheryl's, not caring who was watching. Cheryl moaned, stunned by what Laura was doing but not exactly complaining. Laura pulled away and rubbed her nose against Cheryl's. "I win…" She muttered into her ear and jumped up running back to everyone else. Cheryl lay there, blushing furiously.

Dermot was next up against Austin, as the two guys got ready to start running, Daniel was right behind Austin, his right foot stuck out and as soon as Simon blew the whistle, Austin moved his foot and conveniently tripped. He fell flat on the floor, when he registered what had just happened he flipped himself over. Just as he was about to get up he was abruptly stopped.

"Pile on!" Eoughan screamed, his Irish accent coming out thick. Everybody looked at him like he was mad but nevertheless Aston shrugged and jumped on Austin making him cry out in pain. The rest of the JLS guys followed, Alexandra soon followed along with Eoughan, Simon got thrown to and Rachel managed to duck herself out of the way. Dannii threw herself on the pile, not wanting to be left out. Next was Dermot, he groaned at the pain that shot through his back but otherwise laughed at the scene that was taking place. Diana squealed as she felt herself pushed onto the pile. Very few acts remained but somehow more people were being thrown onto the growing pile. Diana barely noticed the people on top of her; she felt her breathing slower as she placed her delicate hands on Dermot's chest. She looked into his eyes, not caring where she was and hovered her lips over his.

She wasn't sure if she should make the move, if she wanted to – okay well that idea was shit because she sure as hell did. Dermot realised exactly was Diana was doing and before she had the chance to back out, he pressed his lips against hers. It was a simple yet sweet kiss and yet not of them wanted to pull away. Diana felt her heart stop beating and she felt Dermot's pulse quicken. He moved his lips against hers, not wanting to lose them. He wanted badly to wrap his arm around her, run it through her tousled blonde hair but it was trapped beneath someone's foot.

They were all pushed onto the floor, faces and hands landing into the now slushy mud. Simon tried his best to stand up and when he could he fell back down again. Dermot tried to get up as quickly as possible, as if to help Diana and explain to her about the kiss. Diana was already getting up and wiping away the mud of her hands. Simon finally managed to stand up without falling again. He looked positively angry.

"Right, that's it. Sport is over. Return back to the house." He ordered, trying his best to march away. Diana avoided Dermot's gaze and turned away, burying herself into a conversation with Alexandra so Dermot wouldn't be able to talk to her. Dermot stood there, an agonized look upon his face as he watched Diana walk away. He looked defeated, clenching his fist he picked up some of the sports equipment and made his way back inside.

It was only Laura that had witnessed the full scene that had happened between Diana and Dermot. She felt for her friend knowing full well what she was doing – thinking Dermot would regret it. She shook her head thinking Diana wasn't as smart as she originally thought. Laura sighed, wrapped her around Cheryl and made her way back to the house.

**Review and I'll Love You Forever!! XDXD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you alright, Diana? You don't look like your concentrating enough, sweetie." Cheryl asked, generally concerned for her act. She'd been like this for the last six days and she couldn't afford to be like this tomorrow night. Diana shook her head.

"Sorry Chez. I was spacing out again." She shrugged her shoulders as if to get rid of the excess weight that was balancing there, no such look. She slumped and sat down on the floor. Cheryl stared at her, shocked and confused. She soon got over it and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders, to comfort her and pulled her close.

"Your damn right your spacing out! Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She felt Diana shake her head. "Yes you do need to tell me!" Cheryl said, giving out a little giggle to lighten the mood. Diana lifted up her head and continued shaking her head.

"Nothings wrong, Cheryl." Diana replied, her soft voice coming out as a lie. Cheryl sighed knowing that Diana was lying to her and also knowing that she wasn't going to tell her.

"Well your singing good so I can't really keep you behind…" She muttered to herself. Diana let out a faint laugh. "Oh don't be late tonight." Diana was already skipping out of the room when she came to a halt. She turned around a confused expression on her face. Cheryl sighed again. "Simon wants everyone round his house tonight. He thinks the contestants and the judges need to 'connect'. Basically its just another reason for him to spend some more time with Ruth. God, I wish that man would stop thinking." Diana giggled again but then abruptly stopped.

"So when you say Contestants and Judges that's all it would be right? No one else." As pathetic as it seemed, Diana was keeping her distance away from Dermot and as painful as it was for her not to see him – she'd rather that then humiliate herself.

"Yeah…" Diana sighed a sigh of relief. Good, Dermot wasn't going to be there. "Oh and Holly and Dermot of course!" Diana's face dropped but she recovered it quickly.

"Huh…erm great! Can't wait." She exited the room, a little slower this time. Laura was waiting for her outside the rehearsal room.

"Hey." Laura said, placing a hand on Diana's arm.

"Hey…" Diana smiled warmly. "You here to see Cheryl?" Laura blushed.

"Actually I'm here to see you!"

"Me? Why?" She asked confused. The two girls were walking out of the building and round the gardens. Laura shrugged and wandered how she would start. She knew exactly what was going on. Diana had left her phone lying around to stop herself from calling him although she failed to realise there were thirty-seven missed calls! When Dermot was over, she would hide herself away in her room or go out to visit a friend. Laura had rolled her eyes at all Diana's childish behaviour and felt her heartbreak when she saw the effect they were having on Dermot.

"I know what happened on Sunday." Laura said it so simply it could have been mistaken for a lunch order. Diana was just about to ask what exactly she meant but Laura cut her off. "You and Dermot. You kissed!" Laura grinned. Diana looked to the floor and Laura's face stilled. "I don't understand what your problem is. He kissed you back! And if I remember correctly – which I'm sure I do – he kissed you first!"

"Yeah I know but-"

"But nothing!" Laura shook her head. "Your such a fool, Diana! Please do not tell me you have been avoiding Dermot cause you think he doesn't feel the same as you do for him?" Although she already knew the answer, she asked anyway.

"Guilty." Laura playfully smacked Diana's arm.

"Come on…" Laura took hold of her arm and began dragging her back inside the house.

"What are you doing? Where are you trying to take me?" Laura stopped, irritated by the questions.

"I am taking you inside, so we can get you ready for tonight!" Just as Diana was about to protest, Laura quickly added: "You want to look good for Dermot right?" Diana shut her mouth and Laura smirked. "Good. That's what I thought."

--

"Hey, watch what you're doing with these!" Diana yelled, trying to catch the flying clothes that were landing on the floor in a tangled mess. She heard Laura laugh quietly but still continued chucking her clothes. "Laura!" She exclaimed and yet laughing at the same time. Laura stood up; she'd emptied Diana's closet and all her draws.

"Okay, I have five clothing options. Wait – make that four. You are NOT wearing jeans in front of Dermot!" Laura said, as if she were frustrated or angry. Diana looked and felt scared. What the hell had happened to her sweet, quiet, shy friend? She'd turned into a …monster!

Laura and Diana headed over to where Diana's bed was and Laura laid the clothes that were 'respectable' or 'perfect' enough for Dermot on her bed. Three of the chosen outfits were dress, short and casual yet had a hint of vintage in them. The other outfit was a short skirt – too short for Diana's liking (She had no idea why she bought it), which was addressed with a shirt type top. Diana wasn't so keen on that one; she much preferred to wear a dress. It was when she felt most comfortable. Seeing Diana's expression to this particular outfit, Laura picked it up and in one swift movement chucked to the other side of the room. Diana had to take a double take at what had just happened.

Two of the dresses were a light blue colour, one of them having a hint of purple in it and the other a light shaded pink, which sat of the shoulders.

Diana grinned at the light pink one, remembering that she had still yet to wear it for the first time and figured tonight would be the best time.

Laura took the other two dresses, hanging them back up on the hanger with such carefulness, that Diana almost felt sorry for the clothes that had been thrown around the room.

Next, was Diana's hair. Laura wasn't exactly sure what to do with her hair and neither was Diana. How would it match the dress? After many hours of styling and giggles, they had finally found a style that worked perfectly. Diana had had so many awful styles – she at one point had her hair in bunches, Laura in the end was just experimenting randomly when they decided that Diana would have her hair curled but straight at the front. Laura and Diana grinned.

By the end of the 'transformation', Diana was looking fabulous. The girls had spent over five hours, choosing an outfit, experimenting with hair and dabbing bits of make up on Diana's face.

"I need a necklace." Diana murmured, looking at her bare neck in the mirror. Laura laughed silently. She was glad she was getting Diana excited about seeing Dermot, she rolled her eyes as she remembered the last few days.

"Hmm…maybe you should get Dermot to buy you one?" Laura winked and Diana playfully glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Laura who was lying on the bed. She didn't lie down, as she didn't want to flatten her hair.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Diana asked, curious. She felt bad to think they'd both spent all this time on her and she hadn't thought about Laura's outfit.

"Oh mine's already sorted. I best go and get changed." She stood up and grabbed her curlers of the desk. She looked at Diana. "You coming?" She gestured to the door and Diana grinned, getting up and following Laura into her room.

--

"Here they are!" Cheryl squealed jumping up and down of the couch. "My gorgeous Laura White and my lovely Diana Vickers!" The introduction wasn't quite necessary, as everyone knew each other quite well. All eyes were on Laura and Diana as they stepped through into the sitting room. It appeared not everybody was there. Rachel wasn't neither was Daniel. Bad Lashes hadn't bothered showing up to anything for the last couple of weeks and Alexandra and Austin weren't there either.

"Diana!" Holly exclaimed getting of one of the sofas to go and hug her. "You look gorgeous!" She pulled her into a tight hug and sniffed her hair. Dermot entered the room, a pack of 4 can beers in his hand and a glass of Rose wine. He hadn't heard the door go or Cheryl's squealing. How that was possible, he wasn't sure. So when he saw Laura head over to Cheryl kissing her on the lips, he didn't need to look to see whom Holly was hugging. He placed the beer on the table and placed the glass of wine in front of Cheryl, who again squealed.

"Aw Dermie! Your so sweet!" Cheryl reached over, pecking him on the cheek and reacting completely over the top – it was only a glass of wine. Laura rolled her eyes and let out a silent giggle. Diana stiffened beneath Holly and the woman finally decided to pull away. Laura noticed her reaction and couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend, she knew her confidence wasn't exactly high right now.

"It's okay." Dermot muttered, quietly. He sat on the edge of the sofa sitting right next to Cheryl, looking over at the walls and ornaments in significant detail then deciding to look again. Diana saw out of the corner of her eye Simon nudging Ruth as she spoke to one of the JLS guys. Wanting attention much? Diana thought and sighed. She was still standing by the door and had the most unimpressed expression on her face.

"You can sit here, Diana!" Cheryl jumped up with much enthusiasm. Diana noticed exactly where Cheryl was sitting, she shook her head but Cheryl interrupted her. "Don't be silly, I need to go and chat to Louis anyway." Cheryl wondered exactly why she wanted to talk to Louis but most of all why had Laura told her to move? She shrugged her shoulders and moved so Diana could sit down.

She breathed in deeply and felt like she had twenty pairs of eyes on her, watching her every move and reading her mind. She sat down next to Laura, she felt as if she was on slow down mode or something. Dermot's breathing was faster then usual, as he felt oddly uncomfortable and yet comfy at the same time. Diana twiddled her fingers as Laura tried to enhance a conversation with her.

"What do you think, Dermot?" Laura asked suddenly, it almost caused Dermot to fall of the arm of the chair it was that sudden.

"Huh? What?" Laura laughed and Diana smiled, Dermot was so cute sometimes.

"I was just asking Diana if she enjoyed that sports day thing that Simon set up." Dermot flushed and Diana felt confused – she could have sworn they were talking about shampoo.

"Oh yeah…it was erm…good." Dermot stuttered and Laura felt her insides clench as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"You looked like you were having a good time." She added. "That pile on was fun wasn't it? Or so Diana says so…" Diana jerked her head and stared at Laura, her mouth opened. She couldn't believe Laura had just said that. Dermot coughed and nodded, slightly. Laura smirked.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Cheryl now. You can have my seat now, Dermot." If you could call it a seat. The 'seats' were so close Diana had practically been sitting on Laura. Dermot blushed but nevertheless began to move.

--

"Like oh my god, why are you guys just sitting?" Danni half-yelled. Cheryl snorted but answered anyway. The silence and peacefulness was ruined now that Danni had arrived.

"That's a good question." Cheryl said and Danni burst into a fake laugh, Laura rolled her eyes along with Cheryl and offered to make Danni a drink.

"Right, who's coming with me to the room next door. Its got a massive stereo and we could play loud music and boogie!" Danni grinned, her hidden Australian accent coming out.

"You did not just say boogie!" Ruth laughed and began clutching her stomach. Danni laughed and winked then ran out the door and before you knew it the music was pumping loudly.

"Oh I wonder if she'd got any Girls Aloud?" Cheryl smirked, took hold of Laura's hand and they too went to join in the dancing.

After Simon had been dragged into the other room forcefully, there was just Diana and Dermot left alone in the room. Although Diana wanted to rush into the other room in the hopes of finding Simon dance like a chicken, the need to be alone with Dermot was much greater.

There was an awkward silence between them both, a Girls Aloud hit was thumping through the walls, no doubt Cheryl had requested her song as it meant she would know all the dance moves and be able to show off to Laura. Diana stood up, heading for the kitchen to get a drink. Considering, Dermot already had one she didn't bother asking him if he wanted one. She came back out, a WKD in her hands and stilled her movement.

So, Dermot had gone to join the rest of them? What a fucking arsehole- Oh no there he was, right in front of her. Diana's heart rate sped up as Dermot moved a little bit closer to her. She slowly raised the bottle to her lips, taking a small sip and then another. Her eyes never leaving the man in front of her and it appeared he didn't stop looking at her either. She slowly bent down and put her bottle on a coaster. She regained her position and stood in front of him for a little while longer. Her eyes quickly finding where they wanted to look.

He took a step closer; his arm had a hint of shakiness in them, his breathing much more rapid now. He was standing so close to her now that Diana could almost sense the heat radiating off of him. Dermot placed a finger on her chin, lifting it up to look at him. Her eyes had begun wandering around the room and he didn't like that. He wanted her to look at him.

He stepped just that little bit closer, if that was really possible and lent his head towards her own. He hovered his lips over hers, his hand travelling to grab her own – to show her he wanted her. Diana soon got the message and before long she was pressing her own lips against his. He immediately responded, dropping her hand and placing behind her neck instead, pulling her closer. Diana pulled away a while after, afraid of the outcome or the look that would be upon Dermot's face. He was smiling, more like grinning and Diana returned it.

Before Dermot could register that Diana was even smiling at him, she pulled him back in for a kiss, this time her tongue asking for entrance to his mouth.

Dermot began pushing Diana backwards, her legs hit the back of the sofa and she fell, she squealed at the shock and Dermot chuckled against her lips. He was on top of her now, engulfed into a full-blown make out session.

Dermot pulled away from her lips and began kissing and sucking at her neck, Diana moaned as she felt his soft yet rough lips on her skin.

They pulled apart when they heard a crash and looked up to see a plant pot smashed on the floor and the giggles of two certain women.

Laura and Cheryl were kissing full on, Cheryl had Laura pinned against the wall, neither of them seemed to have appeared to notice that Diana and Dermot were in the room. Cheryl was now nibbling at the younger girls neck as she gave out a few more giggles. Diana thought the moment was sweet and Dermot's cheeks were now a flush red. Laura sighed.

"I love you, Cheryl." She muttered but Diana heard it. Perhaps Cheryl had not? She didn't say it back and her body reaction didn't change at all. Soon enough the girls had left the room, still kissing and Diana could only just make out the clickety-clack of heels going up the stairs.

"Well, that was …interesting." Dermot said, clearly quite embarrassed by the scene he just witnessed. Diana let out a small giggle and pulled him in for a kiss again.


End file.
